1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an isolating cover, and more particularly to an isolating cover that requires only a continuous mold, a metal sheet, and a consistent manufacturing procedure for installing or removing its cover plate conveniently to facilitate its maintenance and repair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 7 and 8 for the prior art isolating cover 2 of a mobile phone or a similar product, the isolating cover 2 is manufactured through two molds by punching two metal sheets into a base 21 and an upper casing 22 integrally coupled with each other.
When the isolating cover 2 is installed to a mobile phone or a similar product, the isolating cover 2 covers some of the electronic or computer components. In case of failures or damages occurred in an electronic or computer component, the upper casing 22 of the isolating cover 2 is lifted for examining or replacing the damaged components. After the repair or maintenance is finished, the upper casing 22 of the isolating cover 2 is shut to resume the original functions and effects of the mobile phone or similar product. Therefore, mobile phone or similar product manufacturers generally manufacture a base 21 and an upper casing 22 separately as shown in FIG. 8. The base 21 includes a seat member 210 enclosed by an iron frame 211, and the external side of each frame 211 of the seat member 210 includes at least one small protruded dot 212, and the upper casing 22 includes a cover member 220 comprised of a board member 221 having a vertical flange 222 separately disposed on each side of the periphery, and the vertical flange 222 disposed at each side of the periphery of the cover member 220 includes at least one small hole 223 corresponding to the size and position of the small protruded dot 212 at each side of the frame 211 of the seat member 210 of the base 21, such that when the upper casing 22 is engaged with the base 21, the plurality of small protruded dots 212 on the seat member 210 are integrally secured to the small holes 223 to make the upper casing 22 covered on the base 21 without having the risk of being loosened or fallen off. However, the seat member 210 includes at least one pair of soldered pins 213 disposed at the lower edge of the frame 211 and soldered to a baseboard (not shown in the figure) of the mobile phone or the similar product. If the electronic or computer component disposed on the baseboard and covered by the isolating cover 2 is failed or damaged, the vertical flange 222 at the edge of the cover member 220 of the upper casing 22 of the isolating cover 2 is forced to open, such that the small hole 223 is separated from the small protruded dot 212 at the external side of the frame 211 of the seat member 210 of the base 21, and then the cover member 220 is lifted upward and opened to remove the upper casing 22 from the base 21 for the maintenance or repair of the electronic or computer component covered by the isolating cover 2. After the maintenance or repair is completed, the deformed section of the outwardly opened vertical flange 222 of the cover member 220 of the upper casing 22 is moved back to its position and soldered onto the seat member 210 of the base 21 on the baseboard, and the small protruded dots 212 on each external side of the frame 211 of the seat member 210 are engaged back to the small holes 223 at the corresponding positions on the vertical flange 222 of the cover member 220. Therefore, the upper casing 22 and the base 21 can integrally be secured with each other as a brand new isolating cover and will not be loosened or fallen off.
The application or maintenance of the prior art isolating cover 2 installed on the mobile phone or similar products seems to be working properly, but as the present technology advances, the quality requirements and quality control in the electronic or computer industry become stricter, the quality of products gets better, and the failure rate becomes very low, a vast majority of mobile phone or similar product manufacturers consider manufacturing an isolating cover 2 by using two metal sheets and two separate molds to make the upper casing 22 and base 21 as a waste of material and production costs, since the material cost for making the upper casing 22 is added, and the manufacturing process also increases the manufacturing cost by 50% or even doubles the cost. Therefore, the prior art isolating cover definitely requires improvements.